<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by Coldlady4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996381">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4'>Coldlady4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of a life together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be my last piece of work  for this series  thank you for taking the time to read it.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sissy Cooper &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snapshots of a life together [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be my last piece of work  for this series  thank you for taking the time to read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya  laid awake  staring  at the ceiling for nearly an hour  Sitting up quietly as she could She moved out of the bed  careful not to wake sissy up.<br/>
making her way towards the door she headed towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The  California sun began to rise over the Horizon shining   Through the window of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sissy reached out blindly expecting  to find a warm body  beside her  only to find cold sheets .  Pulling back the light pink sheet  she Climbed out of the bed  sissy headed towards  the door  stepping into the hallway  towards the living room.</p><p>“Would you like some coffee ? It’s  reasonably  fresh.” Vanya   gestured towards Center of   table   bringing her  own cup to her lips .</p><p>“ That  sounds lovely ,  sissy  walked on further into the room pouring herself  a cup  She blowing  on  her coffee.</p><p>She  sat  opposite   gathering  her thoughts wounding what has gotten into vanya  over the past few days.  They sat in  silence for a while . Setting her coffee aside on the table . Sissy finally spoke, “Is something the matter sweetie? </p><p>Umm no  why  do you ask?  vanya asks looking  bewildered</p><p>“You just  seem a little distant lately you’ve been extending  your lessons past your normal hours , Tell me what’s going on in that mind of yours.” Sissy asked  caressing  vanya’s  face with  her hand .</p><p> </p><p>Vanya  Sighed   “it’s my birthday tomorrow and now that I’ve got all  my memories back the unpleasant advice my father give me , I was never made to feel like I meant something. “ Sadness Sweeping through her voice

“Surly it can’t be that bad  .”sissy asked her  brows  frowning </p><p>“ My father was  strict as a nun ,  he never shown  even a ounce affection specially to me .”</p><p>~Flash back ~</p><p> </p><p>Sir Reginald stood  by the fire  imposing as ever.  tilting  his hand  glancing   away from the Flames towards vanya  “Remember this child<br/>
Birthdays are  another   step closer to the grave  nurture  it  take  route inside your heart.”</p><p> </p><p>~ End of flash back ~</p><p>“Well tomorrow is gonna be different ” sissy said determinedly .</p><p>It’s really not necessary vanya said  not entirely convinced.  </p><p>Early  the next morning Vanya  grabbed her belongings and rushed out of the front door  heading of for her first lesson of the day </p><p> Her day passed  as  usual and by four  o’ clock that evening  finished with all  of her lessons for the day  vanya approached  the front door    entering  the house she dropping her violin case near the door . As she moved further into the house she scanning   the room  for  sissy and Harlan.</p><p>Harlan came running though from living room</p><p>“Hay Harlan have you been drawing today?”<br/>
Harlan Nodded  his head   in reply , He gesturingto the Pile of  paper on the floor.</p><p>Sissy  had spent the most  of the morning getting things ready for the small   gathering for vanya making  some  of   Vanya’s  favourite.  Meals . </p><p>Sissy approved the living room Having heard  vanya come though the door holding a  small box in her hands .  She  handed the box to Vanya “ I was going to save this for  Christmas , but I  rather like idea of giving it to you now.”</p><p>Vanya   slowly opens the box to reveal a violin shaped pendent .</p><p>Vanya  looked down at the necklace and admiring it . Looking up from the necklace her eyes sparkled with tears.</p><p>Sissy helped her clasp the necklace around her neck.</p><p>Eventually the birthday cake was remembered and sissy went to fetch it  from the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Happy birthday to you,” sissy  sang in to her ear softly . Harlan squeezed her hand and encouraging her to blow out the candle. </p><p>Vanya  nodded and closed her eyes  before blowing out the flames. </p><p>The cake was enjoyed by the three  of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya  flopped down on the  bed with a happy grin on her face. </p>
<p>And it was all because of Sissy .<br/>Speaking of which what was taken her so long Harlan had been put to bed  twenty minutes ago .</p>
<p>Vanya waited for her to come . A few minutes later sissy walked into their bed room  door in a robe  leaning against the door frame .  "I  have  another birthday present ."</p>
<p>Vanya  watched as sissy closed the door and moved  in front of her , "And that would be? You already gave me the best present. </p>
<p>“This is your special  one 'just for your eyes' <br/> Why don’t you unwrap it sissy smiled and learning down to whisper  in vanya’s ear.  while <br/>Her  lips  left a   trail from   behind vanya’s right  ear down to her neck  . Vanya  Shuddered   her eyes darkening  instantly with  arousal   . She carefully made quick   work  of untangling   sissy’s robe. She slowly moved her hand downwards getting lost in the  sweet assault  she couldn’t even feel sissy feverishly    unbuttoning her   shirt pulling it   off her shoulders or  unzipping her Trousers.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanya could feel  sissy’s hand claiming her body. The sensations that were ripping though her body . Sissy sucked vanya’s  clit into her mouth as she inserted two fingers into vanya’s  sweet wetness. She could feel the smooth muscles start to tighten around her fingers. She matched the rhythm of her fingers go in and out.   . Oh god ! Sissy firmly pressed  vanya’s   G- spot and her  whole body shook. She positioned her thumb on   clit, as vanya  thrust her body into sissy’s hand. Vanya’s  orgasm was swift  ripping though her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanya’s  body went limp and  cuddling up along side her settling her head back into sissy’s ' neck soon the Both of them  drifting off into a blissful slumber .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>